Tears of Rain
by chibianime724
Summary: 2 years have passed since Ritsu Onodera and Masamune Takano's reunion of 10 years. However, what will happen to them when Ritsu is ordered by his company to travel to Australia for a year? Will their love continue to flourish? Or will their love once again be tested? And what about Takano's ex-boyfriend who reappears after 8 years?
1. 1 News

~Chapter 1~

"RITSUUU! YOU COME OVER HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" shouted Takano who was fuming with anger.

"Whaat? I was sleeping! Why are you yelling at 5 am in the morning?!"

Takano jumped up from the sofa and dragged Ritsu to the coffee table. He slammed a magazine onto the table that depicted a picture of Ritsu and Takano hugging in the middle of the dance floor at the Summer Nights Hotel. Ritsu, still bleary from sleep, glanced at the page and froze. He hadn't realized that the two would be photographed at his father's 60th birthday party. Ritsu slowly turned to Takano and gave a weak grin before attempting to dash out of the living room.

Grabbing Ritsu's collar, Takano growled, "Ritsuu… What the hell is this?! Hmm? I thought that you said no one would photograph us together and publish it!"

"Takano- I… I didn't know it will really happen! I thought we were being low-key… Were we not? And don't you dare blame me for it! You were the one groping my side the whole entire night!"

Silence loomed over them while Takano tried his best to not laugh at Ritsu's adorable pouty face. It wasn't long until Takano's shoulders started to shake and an uncontrollable laugh erupted out of his lips. Curiously, Ritsu glanced at Takano, wondering what the older man was laughing about. It then hit him- Takano was pulling an act.

"Takano-san! What the hell? I was scared witless! I hate you! I'm going to go shower so don't talk to me!" pouted Ritsu.

"I'm sorry. But, I couldn't help it… You're so cute! We have to go to the office early today so hurry up and get ready. I'll have breakfast ready to go by the time you get out"

"Okay~"

_**Four hours later…**_

"TAKANO! I NEED HELP! Miyori sensei is not listening to me!"

"Takano-"

"TAKANO I NEED-"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP! Now listen, you! Hurry up with the backgrounds! YOU! Gimme the phone! You! Go to Hatori and ask him for help!"

Ritsu giggled while Takano was in a frenzy getting everything in order before the holidays approached. He was giddy that he and Takano were going to Okinawa for their short vacation and was really looking forward to it. He hummed while he finished the manuscripts and sent them off the fax machine for the review from his author. Sighing, he got up from his seat and was about to get a cup of coffee when his phone rang. It was his mother. Flopping back down to his seat, he picked up his phone, already aware that his mother was probably going to nag at him for leaving the party early the other day.

"Hello? Yes, hi mother. What? No. We're fine. We don't need anything else. DO NOT COME OVER TO HOUSE!"

Everyone looked at him and Ritsu blushed a deep red.

Whispering he told his mother to hang up and was about to end the call when his mother walked into the office. His mouth dropped and quickly looked over at Takano. He had the same expression. Quickly standing up, Takano greeted Ritsu's mother and motioned for Ritsu to follow him to the conference room next door where they would have more privacy. Once they reached their destination, Ritsu's mother turned to the two men.

With a sigh, she looked at Ritsu and then at Takano.

"Ritsu… We just got a call from Isaka-san. He informed us, that well. You're going to Australia for a year…"

_To be continued…_


	2. 2 The Start of All Conflicts

~Chapter 2~

"What… Mother, what are you talking about? If I'm being sent to Australia, then surely, Isaka-san would have informed me and Takano already! Not talk to you or father!"

"Ritsu, calm down, I know this is hard to take in for both of you. However, Isaka-san thought it would be best to ask and inform us first before breaking the news to you both. Your father and I believe that there's nothing wrong about you going to Australia. Your new author is temporarily situated there because of her health. It's not like you're never going to come back to Japan again, dear."

"But, Mother, what about our relationship?" Takano quietly asked. "We just got to be together after being apart for 10 years- mostly due to our misunderstanding. You cannot ask us to be separated again. I vowed to myself and Ritsu that I won't let him out of my sight nor lose him again."

"Mother- I… I think we need time to think this through. Thank you for coming here and informing us yourself. I'll come visit you once… We sort things out."

Ritsu's mother nodded and was gone in an instant, leaving the two men heartbroken and speechless. Ritsu looked over and could tell that Takano-san was trying his hardest to not cry; he was blinking rapidly while his mouth trembled slightly. Seeing the love of his life so hurt, caused Ritsu's heart to ache and break into a million pieces. He slowly crossed the few feet between them and gently hugged Takano's waist. Ritsu could hear Takano's rapid heartbeat and was enveloped in a feeling of security and love. He looked up and saw Takano's calm, but beautifully pained expression; he gently caressed Takano's face and planted a kiss on his lips. Takano kissed him back before pulling away and leading Ritsu out of the conference room.

Shouta, Ritsu's co-worker, rolled his chair near Ritsu's desk and poked him repeatedly until an annoyed Ritsu looked at him. Smiling, with his arms up in surrender, Shouta asked Ritsu if everything was all right. To which Ritsu smiled and assured him that everything was fine. Except. Everything was NOT fine. He had just been able to reconnect with Takano and live the life that he wanted. Now that was all going to change because of his job. He angrily stabbed at his pen and drew an ugly "monster" version of Isaka-san and his parents. He sighed and turned his chair so that it was facing Takano's desk. Takano was feverishly barking orders and writing things down on a piece of paper and he occasionally glanced at Ritsu who was now slouching on his desk reading a newly-released manga. With a sigh, Takano slowly got up from his seat and clapped his hands until everyone's attention (except Ritsu who was now sleeping) was on him.

"Okay, everyone, listen up. I have an important announcement to make. WE ARE LEAVING EARLY TONIGHT. So finish up whatever you guys were working on and get out of here. It's only this one time, so don't waste your precious night, you hear me? Now get out of here."

Everyone just stared at him, not sure if he was joking or if he was being serious. After several minutes, they were still in the office was looking around nervously while fumbling with their papers, still unsure if they can actually _leave_ five hours earlier. Slyly, they all looked at him and back at their papers, they continued to do this until Takano yelled at them to get their butts off the chairs and to "Damnit, leave already!" The staff cheered and ushered themselves out of the office, discussing if they wanted to go drink and party the entire night. Ritsu was still asleep and was hugging the manga that he first published when he transferred to Marukawa Publishing. Takano silently crept towards Ritsu, making sure that he was not making too much noise. He smiled when he saw the manga that was in Ritsu's hands and couldn't help but think to the days when Ritsu was still a rookie in the manga department. He swept his hand on Ritsu's hair and gently scooped him up in his arms and carried him princess-style all the way to his car.

By the time they reached home, Ritsu was awake and was lively chatting about a yaoi manga that he had recently read. He continued his story while they waited for the elevator to their home with Takano laughing uncontrollably at Ritsu's antics. They finally arrived home, hoping to rest and cuddle while leaving the problems of Ritsu's departure tomorrow. However, what they didn't expect was for an uninvited guest… Takano's former lover 10 years ago…

_To be continued…_

A/N: Hey guys! I forgot to write this in the previous chapter, but… this is my FIRST time writing a fic for yaoi theme… so if it's a bit awkward, that's why! xD As always, I would really appreciate your feedback on my stories and if you have time, check out my other fanfic for Paradise Kiss For those of you guys who are reading both of my stories, don't worry! I'm still working on the Paradise Kiss one… Just don't know how to develop the story! ^^" Anyways! I really hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I do!


	3. 3 Free

~Chapter 3~

_**Ritsu's POV**_

I stared dumbfounded at the man who was slouching at the door of our apartment; he looked tired and depressed like he was waiting to be accepted by his former lover. I did not know the man nor had any clue as to why he was standing in front of our door. I nervously looked at Takano, thinking that he would be thinking the same thing as me. From his expression, I knew in an instant that this was not so; he knew this man. Takano slowly approached the man and the man snapped his head up, his detached expression suddenly changing to that of a delighted child. I stayed put at the hallway, too scared to approach the two.

"Masamune… It's you. It's really you! Do you have any idea how much I looked for you?" the man stood up and was leaning into _my _Takano. My heart constricted- I could hear and feel my blood rushing through my veins and palpitating my heart. _What the HELL was going on here? Do they know each other? Who is he? Why is HE leaning into MY boyfriend?_

"Kai. It's been awhile, how have you been? What are you doing in Japan?"

"I came here obviously to see you, Honey-chan!" the man giggled.

I took a step back. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and hearing. I looked at Takano, willing him to look at me. He didn't. He seemed so lost in that other man who was not his lover. I took another step back as the man hugged Takano. By this time, my heart had exceeded the normal heartbeat; I was in danger of having a severe panic attack. Takano did not move away, he had let himself be embraced by someone else who was not me. My knees started to buckle as numerous dark thoughts rushed into my mind- leaving me helpless to the darkness that was surely going to devour me.

I continued to look on, trying to decipher if I should get in the way between the two or take off. I stared hard at Takano's back… I so wanted him to glance over, to notice me, to assure me that everything was okay. He didn't. I directed my gaze at the man, who was now whispering something to my beloved's ear; my heart sank, my mind became a blank canvas.

I slowly turned away.

Suddenly, I found myself racing to the stairway that led to the lobby. I couldn't see anything clearly, my eyes already brimming with tears. I ran down the stairs hoping to escape Takano, who was now following me- I wanted to be free. I banged open the door and continued my escape, I ran outside and out into the streets. I willed myself to be lost into the crowd of the bustling crowd and out of reach of Takano's arms.

I ran down the streets of Akihabara, looking for a familiar place where I can take refuge. I headed to Marima Books, at least in there; I would be away from reality. I weaved my way in and headed to my favorite corner of the bookstore, which was ladled with Usami Akihiko's new books. I smiled as I reached for one of the books that was published 3 years ago, I sighed and recalled the peaceful, yet irritating days at my father's company. Life was so simple back then; I had no worries, just had to do my work that I loved so deeply. _Eh…? Do I like working in the manga department? I know I thought of this multiple times before, but is it time for me to transfer back to the Literature department? _

I froze for a moment when I realized that that meant I would never see Takano again- yet again, I was to leave in two months for Australia. With another sigh, I placed the book back on the shelf and made my way out of the busy bookstore. I looked left and right until I decided that I should go to my parents' home, it wasn't too far from the bookstore. I reached the house in a short time, though I did have an unruly encounter with a Chihuahua. I was about to ring the doorbell when two hands reached out for me, silencing my screams before they were out…

_To be continued…_

A/N: Bonjour everyone~ I hope you all have a wonderful day/ night, whatever it may be! I added a POV for Ritsu ^o^ I was originally going to add Takano's POV with this chapter, but it will have to wait. I would like to thank everyone for enjoying this story so far! I hope to make this story even better~ Please look forward to it~!


	4. 4 Lost

Takano ran behind Ritsu, hoping that he would slow down just enough so that Takano could reach him. It amazed him how no matter how short Ritsu was; he could run this fast without taking a break. They reached the streets of Akihabara in a short time, with Takano's stamina almost running out; but he pursued after him. He couldn't let go of him- no matter what. That is what he promised to himself and Ritsu. He saw Ritsu's head bobbing in the sea of people who were pushing and shoving, trying to get through the streets where people were hoarding the shops and eateries. He tsked as he almost lost sight of him; he shoved happy couples out of his way as he made his way through. By the time he arrived at the place where Ritsu's head was bobbing, Ritsu was gone. Takano stood there, looking this way and that, trying to decipher where he could have gone. After several minutes, he still could not see where Ritsu was at, or where he had disappeared to. With a sigh, he trudged on contemplating where Ritsu might have gone. He looked up and saw Marima Books. _Is he in there? No, it's too easy for me to find him there. He isn't that stupid. _He went past the bookstore and was trying to come up with the places he could have disappeared to in Akihabara. He looked in the shops that they usually visited, but still could not find him. _Let's just try the bookstore, maybe he did go there. _

With that, he ran full speed to the bookstore. He ran up to the manga department, looking for the brunette, but could not see him. He wandered around the area, hoping to see him, but found Yukina instead. Yukina waved to him and came over just as Takano was about to go over to him.

"Hello Takano-san! It's been awhile, where have you been? Are you here to see the new releases?"

"Ah, no… I actually came here to look for Onodera Ritsu. Have you seen him anywhere? By chance, did he come here?"

"Ah! Onodera-san did pass by here, but I saw him go up to the 9th floor. That section has the most books of Usami-sensei's works."

"Oh, really? Thank you."

"No- Eh? He's gone already? Huh"

Takano dashed through the store, continuing his rampage and chucking happy couples along the way. He reached the ninth floor and called out Ritsu's name. Everyone stared. With a tsk, Takano went around the corner that featured Usami's books. Next to one of the top shelves, he spotted Ritsu's blue scarf. Snatching it, he raced out of the bookstore lost on where to find his beloved. He ran to the apartment, hoping that Ritsu had arrived.

He reached his apartment, hoping that Ritsu would be home. He arrived only to find an empty house. Takano's heart fell. He fell to his knees and, for the first time in years, cried.

_**4 hours later**_

Takano paced around his apartment, looking at the clock frequently. He turned and went to his bedroom, looking for his car keys and coat. He was worried, it had been four hours since his encounter with Kai, and Ritsu was still not home. He raced to Ritsu's parents' house, hoping that he would be there. He turned the corner of the neighborhood when he spotted Ritsu's bag on the street. He came to a screeching halt and in an instant, was out of the car and was striding to the bag. He picked it up, looking around the street hoping to see another clue. There wasn't. He rang the bell four times before someone answered. In panic, he yelled at the person who was on the intercom to hurry up and open the door. Takano strolled into the house with Ritsu's parents looking at him, shocked.

"Takano-san! What's going on? Is everything all right?"

"I… I don't know, ma'am. I... I think something bad happened to Ritsu…." His voice cracked as he tried to remain calm.

There was a knock on the door, and everyone looked. Takano opened it, thinking it was Ritsu. It was a box with a bow on it that had a card on top addressed to **Takano Masamune**. He opened the card and read it… His eyes bulging as he raced for his car…

_To be continued…_

A/N: Hello! Ahh sorry for publishing this story without even looking for any grammatical errors/ typos! There still might be some grammar errors, sorry about that- as much as I LOVE writing, I am completely HORRIBLE at grammar D: Anyway~ Hope you guys enjoy it!


	5. 5 Found

**Takano's POV**

I stared at the box and the envelope, willing my consciousness to hold on to its sanity. Not knowing what else to do, I hastily grabbed the card, it read:

To: Takano Masamune

Come to Tokyo Metropolitan Kokusai High School (Toritsu Kokusai), if you want to see your lover again.

Come alone, if you call the police or anyone else, I will torture and do horrid things to him.

Bear in mind that I do not like to play games.

-H.S.

My body froze for a fraction of a second before I ran to my car. I couldn't think of anything as I jammed my keys into the engine and took off towards the high school. My mind raced as I conjured up the worst-case scenarios- I couldn't bear to imagine Ritsu being held hostage, or worse, killed. My mind kept trying to conjure images of people who would be capable to create such a situation, I couldn't think of anyone. No one I knew was capable of doing such a horrid thing to the person I highly respected and loved. With these thoughts, I raced down the highway as cars beeped and drivers shouted obscenities at me; I didn't care. I just had to get there. Quickly.

After 15 minutes of speeding through the streets, I finally arrived at the meeting place. I looked around the school premises, wary of my surroundings. I raced up the stairs, banging the doors open, I shouted Ritsu's name. A laugh echoed through the halls. I froze as I swiveled my head back and forth, trying to decipher where the laugh was coming from. The laugh continued until it faded away. The door to the library opened; a dark shadow glanced at me, before it entered the room and slammed the door shut. I ran up the flight of stairs to the library. I hesitated at the door, not knowing what to expect. With a deep breath, I slid the door open and entered the library. The shadow stood before me. It motioned me to follow.

It led me down the shelves of books before the table that I had always sat in came into view. Ritsu was sleeping on the table. I ran to him, my heart sighing in relief as I took in the sight of his peaceful, sleeping face. I turned to the shadow.

"Who… Who are you? What do you want?" I tried to keep my voice from wavering as my heart thumped rapidly against my chest.

"Oh… I think you know very well what I want, Takano. You should." The shadow replied. My blood ran cold. I _knew_ this voice.

"Haitani Shin, is that you? What the hell do you think you're doing?! I told you to stay away from Ritsu. What are you scheming now?"

"Ah, Takano so naïve as always, you never learn, do you? You know that the only reason I follow you is to exact my revenge. Well, maybe not. Who knows what I'm planning. But, poor Onodera-kun, you really are a player, aren't you? You stole my beloved from me, and now that you have a new playmate, you'll be throwing away Ritsu."

"What…" I looked at him blankly for a moment. I had no idea what he was talking about.

I shook my head as memories washed over me, Haitani still believed that I had stolen his former boyfriend, when clearly, I had explained multiple times that I did not like his boyfriend. Nor steal him from Haitani, as a matter of fact.

"Did you just say revenge? I told you so many times that I had nothing to do with him liking me, I even rejected him. Yet, you kept pestering me about it. Wasn't it enough that you drove me away from my work? Wasn't it enough that you "stole" my "girlfriend" at the time? Onodera has nothing to do with this! Leave him out of it. Throw him away, you say? You have got to be kidding me. Why the HELL would I throw him away? For what reason or purpose would that serve me and him? You know nothing about me. Don't be so quick to assume things."

"Ha…? Is that so? Well, I don't really care much about that incident anymore. You know, I never noticed before, but… Onodera-kun is _adorable_. I can see why you are so obsessed over him. I would like to keep him for myself. So, in other words…" He glanced up at Takano.

"…I mean to steal him away from you."

My mind became blank, as I crossed the short distance between us and threw my fist at his face. I continued to attack him, crouching on top of him, while he received my blows. He lay there, laughing as if he had experienced something that brought him joy. He stood up and glared at me as he licked his ripped lips. He stared at me with a smile that said he knew something that I didn't, before latching on to me, kicking and punching. In our struggle for dominance, we had unknowingly rolled over to one of the bookcases and dodged just before the bookcase toppled over. Panting, we both stood up, glaring at each other.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ritsu shift as he slowly raised his head up. He blearily rubbed his eyes as he took in his surroundings. His eyes shifted to where we were both standing, Ritsu shot up from his seat with his mouth open in horror.

"Tak… Takano. What… What happened? Why…"

"Ritsu, get up and let's go."

"But, Takano-"

"Ritsu"

"… Okay."

He looked over at Haitani, "Haitani-san, thank you for helping me earlier, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't arrive, so thank you very much. I'll take my leave now."

"Ritsu… There really is no-"

"Onodera, I told you, get out. Go to my car. I'll be out." I interjected, coldly.

Ritsu looked at me, his eyes reflecting a range of emotions- from worry to anger. He strode out of the room, looking behind his back every so often, until he disappeared from the corridor.

"You… Don't you dare pull this type of bull s***t again. Or I will not tolerate it."

"Masamune, we'll have to see about that. So long, be well until I see you again, and next time, be more prepared. It's boring if I'm the only one who comes up with the tricks. No entertainment at all."

He sauntered out of the room, still laughing. My hands coiled into fists while my jaws ached from being clamped so tightly. I sighed as I trudged outside. _What the f*ck happened here? How did Haitani and Ritsu get together? Goddamnit._

Ritsu was standing next to the car with a plastic bag that read _Rx. _He looked up as I headed towards the car. His eyes were red and his cheeks still glistened with tears as he turned around hastily and wiped his face. I wrapped my arms around him, wanting to feel his warmth.

"What the hell happened to you? Do you know how worried I was? Why didn't you call me, idiot?! I thought you were killed or something horrible happened to you!"

"Takano… I… I wanted to get away… Can we talk about that later? I'll tell you all about it, just not now. What happened to you and Haitani? Look at your face! What are we going to do? Does it hurt a lot? Oh no, I should have bought that ointment for bruising. I'll be right back, I'll go buy it. Stay right here, okay?" He turned to leave.

"Ritsu… I'm so sorry. Don't leave… Let's go home."

He turned back, his eyes watering again; he came over to where I was standing. He touched my throbbing face and brought his lips to my sore cheek. He gave me a soft peck and hugged me. I could feel his tears flowing as he pressed his face into my chest.

"Yeah… let's go home. I need to bandage you up. You're a mess." He replied softly.

We headed back to our apartment. It was a silent ride as we both thought about the night's events. I looked over at him; he was staring at the window, lost in thought.

"Hey… Takano-san? Thank you, for waiting and worrying for me. "

"Ritsu…"

"Senpai, I love you… I mean it."

The moment he said those words, my heart swelled with a variety of emotions. It was the first time he actually said that he loved me after being together for two years. I looked over at him, but he was already fast asleep. I smiled as I touched his hand. Yes, I won't lose him again. No matter what, I'll try my best to protect him and our love. It's what I've always dreamed of ever since we were apart. Tomorrow, we'll need to talk things through and sort out the bad things in the relationship. I was confident. I had Ritsu with me, after all.

_To be continued…_

A/N: Hey guys~ Sorry for the long wait! I hope you all enjoy this chapter~ Feel free to leave a review or write down any comments you guys might have for this story. A reminder, I do not own the characters or the general plot. :D Enjoy everyone~!


	6. 6 Realization

**Ritsu's POV**

It was a bright morning as I stretched on our bed. Takano-san was still sleeping. I smiled as I looked down at his sleeping face; he looked so relaxed and beautiful when he slept, unlike how he usually looks when he's awake. I got up from the bed slowly so I wouldn't wake him up. I gently padded towards the bathroom to take a quick shower before making breakfast for both of us. It was our day off today so I was thrilled to have a hot thirty minute shower. My body was sore from running so much the previous night and it didn't help that I was almost sabotaged by some crazy otaku last night. I sighed after thinking about last night's event; I really needed to discuss things through with Takano. I didn't want this relationship to end, especially since I had to leave in two months. I looked at the mirror, willing myself to be more optimistic and stop being a pessimistic idiot.

I was making breakfast when Takano finally decided to wake up. He trudged out of the bedroom looking haggard and gloomy. I gaped at him, wondering if he was the same man who, an hour ago, was looking so peaceful and relaxed. He looked at me with questioning eyes as he made his way into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around my waist and was inspecting the food that I was making.

"Say… Takano-san? Why do you look so haggard right now? You looked so peaceful and relaxed when you were sleeping." I said with a chuckle.

"Hmm? I don't know. I'm still tired and it's so goddamn early. It's 9am. We can sleep in, you know."

"I know, but we slept early last night. Let's go to the park after we have our breakfast."

"Fine, I was going to sleep some more, but if that's what you want…."

"Yeah, I do. Come on, help me get the table ready."

We ate in silence as Takano picked out vegetables and shoved them onto my plate. I sighed. He was older than me and yet still acted like a child. From what I remembered of him twelve years ago was a passive and silent person. He wasn't childish like this. He poked his sausage and looked at me.

"…What..? "

"Octopus."

"What?"

"I want it to be an octopus."

"Fine, give it to me, I'll go make it into an octopus" I said with a sigh.

After our childish breakfast, we made our way to the park behind the apartment. We locked hands while we exercised, and to our surprise, our neighbors cheered as they saw us together.

"Oh, I knew you boys were lovers. You two are too cute!"

"Oh my, you boys live in 1508, right? Come over to my café down the street. I'll give you boys free drinks and cake, my child loves the manga that you both edit. Keep up the good work!"

"Ah, yes, thank you very much!"

We continued our trail to the tree house that was located uphill near the pond and picnic tables. Not many people came to this area since it was uphill, so it was our secret hide out. Takano looked at me as he burst into tears as he guffawed. I stared at him, wondering if he was going crazy after last night.

"What is it? What's wrong with you? Are you sick or something?"

"No… I'm fine. Your reaction earlier was hilarious! You are too cute when you get flustered." He said with a giggling fit.

"Hmph. At least I attempted to talk to them; you just stared at them with a blank look."

"Oh, hush. I-"Takano's phone rang. It was Yokozawa-san.

With a sigh, he answered the call.

"What? Yeah, I know, I handed it over last week. What do you mean you don't have it? You twat! I told you to keep it safe. I'll be there. Don't do anything else, idiot!"

Takano looked at me apologetically, "Ritsu, I'm sorry. I have to leave for a few hours. Yokozawa lost the order form that we received from the bookstore. "

"I'll be fine, go ahead. It's important."

He smiled as he kissed my lips and said goodbye.

I continued to exercise and walk around the park. It was the first time in years that I was able to get some exercise. Takano-san was working like a madman these days, so that we can go on the vacation as planned. His new approach in getting things done gave us more time to relax, which I was grateful for. We all needed a break from the workload that was handed to us; it was too much. We were also understaffed because five assistants contracted the flu at the same time when they were working with Mutou sensei.

I smiled as the sun hit my face, it was a great day for a walk and a great opportunity to get all my thoughts sorted out. My mind wandered to my current relationship and how happy I was because of it. I was lucky; I had found my first love back in high school and met him again ten years later. How many people even get to meet and be with their first loves again? Not many. I smiled as my memories of our high school days flashed by. We were so stupid, or rather, I was the stupid one. A silly misunderstanding made us stay apart for so many years. But, that may also be why we were able to rekindle our relationship. After all, we did go through many hardships because of each other and others around us; it made us grow up and be able to view the world in different perspectives. I shook my head as I leisurely walked back home. It was time that I stopped jumping to conclusions, my wild imagination would just drive us apart again, and I did not want that to happen. I checked my watch, it was a bit early for lunch and I was getting tired from walking so much after that wild chase from last night. My thoughts froze as I recalled the hand that covered my mouth… I shuddered; I needed to take a nap. Hopefully, Takano-san would be back soon so that I can discuss what had happened.

**Takano's POV**

I was unhappy. I wanted to talk to Ritsu about last night, but Yokozawa just had to lose that stupid piece of paper at this particular time. I sighed. It was not a "good" morning.

I barged into the Sales department, seething.

"YOKOZAWA. GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE YOU IDIOT."

He emerged from his desk and in a flash, dragged me inside his office. He closed it with a soft click, before turning to stare at me.

"What are you staring at, you idiot. You lost the order form, go find it. They need it-"

"Masamune, I didn't lose it, its right here in my pocket. I'm not so scatterbrained to lose something of great importance. On the other hand, you… What are you thinking meeting Kai again when you already have Onodera-kun?"

"What? How do you know that?"

"Kai told me himself that he went to your house last night in hopes that he can reconcile with you. He said he found you bringing a "little boy" home with you- I'm assuming he's referring to Onodera. He figured that the child was a prostitute that you brought from the streets. Masamune, you need to get your sh*t together. You told me that it can only be Onodera, and no one else. If that's still true, figure something out before you lose him again."

"That bastard, calling Ritsu a prostitute… I'll kill him. What are you talking about? I haven't done anything! He just randomly showed up out of the blue, how'd he even find me?"

"Masamune, I know that you haven't done anything, but what about Onodera? He's naive, he's bound to come up with a ridiculous idea that you've been cheating on him. If I were you, I'd clear everything up before this issue gets even bigger. It doesn't matter how Kai found you; right now, you need to focus on assuring Onodera that you are loyal to him. I'll deal with Kai; you're too soft-hearted to be an ass… Which is why you are together with Onodera after all that fiasco. "

"Yokozawa… "

"Don't bother. I don't need your thanks. I just don't want to regret losing you to that boy. You better do something about this, or I'll be spouting that ridiculous nonsense about not losing you again. My pride is on the line, Masamune. Don't f*ck it up."

"Thank you. Don't worry I'll uphold your pride. I'm off"

"You idiot, I told you not to thank me. Now go."

With that, I dashed off to the apartment.

Yokozawa was right. I had to assure Ritsu that everything was okay between us. _Damn. First it's Haitani and now it's Kai. What the hell is going on here? Those idiots._ I touched my temples as I sped down the streets, my mind was about to burst. I wanted to rip those two into shreds for trying to get in between Onodera and myself. It took me so long to be with him, if I lost him… My effort and love would be wasted. I had to get this right. I am not going to let things repeat like it did twelve years ago. _I'll fix it, _I thought._ Right from the beginning._


	7. 7 What?

Takano raced to his apartment; he couldn't contain his impatience. He wanted to resolve this misunderstanding as soon as possible. The mere thought of losing Ritsu again caused his heart to feel like a sinking ship. It had hurt so much when he first lost him, he couldn't bear to think about going through that a second time. With a screech, Takano parked his car and ran up the stairs that led to his beloved. He barged the door open, causing a sleeping Ritsu to flinch in his sleep. Takano hurriedly walked to the bedroom, wildly looking for Ritsu. Ritsu buried himself further into the comforter, hiding himself from view.

"Ritsu, get up. Hey, come on, wake up." Takano said with a gentle shake on Ritsu's shoulder.

"Eh… Wha-? You're here already?"

"We need to talk Onodera"

Ritsu looked up at him before he understood the meaning of Takano's words. Nodding, he got up from the bed. He yawned and stretched before he proceeded to pad over to the living room. Piling snacks and beverages on a platter, Ritsu emerged from the kitchen and set the platter on the table before he sat himself down on the sofa. An awkward silenced ensued as they both silently debated to themselves if they should talk first. Takano cleared his throat and glanced at Ritsu. Ritsu was nibbling on a chip and looked over at Takano's "ahem".

With a deep breath, Takano cautiously started his explanation for the night before.

"Ritsu, I know how flustered and shocked you must have felt last night. I'm sorry that I ignored you when I saw Kai outside our door. I just didn't know what to think; I hadn't seen him in eight years since we had broken up. I never dreamed that he would reappear in my life again. We didn't have a great relationship from the beginning- I just dated him because I wanted to avoid the pain and the problems that I had to face at the time. He wasn't the only I had a fling with… I had multiple relationships that didn't last for long. I was with him for about two years, until I decided that our relationship just wasn't worth it. I didn't want to drag on a relationship that I had no desire for. Anyway… What I want to say about this whole thing is that I have not met nor had any contact with him after we broke up. I'm sorry for hurting you without even realizing it."

Takano looked at Ritsu, waiting for a response o f any kind. It felt like a century passed until Ritsu spoke.

"There's no need to apologize. Rather, I should be the one apologizing. I jumped to wild conclusions again. I know that's my greatest weakness- I believe in my imaginations too often and hurt myself even before anything happens. So, I'm very sorry for making you worried sick last night."

"Well, I guess that means we're even now?" Takano playfully joked.

"Ha… Sure, I suppose so"

"Ritsu, you still haven't told me what happened to you last night. Why were you with Haitani? I thought I told you to stay away from him"

"Ah… about that, some random man was trying to flash his weenie to me and it was Haitani-san who came to my rescue. If it wasn't for him, I would have beaten the man to a pulp. Why did you fight with Haitani-san? You never get into a physical fight with someone… Though I can't say that for verbal arguments…."

"Did you just say weenie…? My God…"

"Shut up. Answer my question, why did you two fight? You ruined your face and body. What are you going to tell everyone at the office?"

"Ha… that. That's another story; do you really want to know?"

"What do you think? Of course I want to know. I still don't know what you've been up to for the last ten years we were apart."

"Fine, I'll tell you. But first, you'll want to get a refill or something, it's a pretty long story."

After Ritsu stocked his platter again with snacks, Takano began his story.

"I had been working at Shuudansha for a while after graduating from college. Mid-career, Haitani's then-boyfriend claimed that he had a crush on me and even confessed his feelings to me. Of course, I rejected him since I knew he was dating Haitani and I had no feelings for him. Apparently, after I rejected him, his former boyfriend broke up with him while telling him that he had feelings for me. Haitani thought that I had stolen his boyfriend from him, despite the many times I told him that I had no part in "seducing" him. Haitani refused to believe it and began tormenting me at work and made my work miserable. He even "stole" my girlfriend at the time, which was a stupid move since we had only dated for one day. She asked me out and wouldn't stop bugging me about it, so I agreed to date her for the sole purpose to have her shut up. His "revenge" plan worked, I got fed up with him causing trouble for me so I quit and transferred to Marukawa with the recommendation from Yokozawa. Since then, I have been trying to avoid him all together, but he keeps showing himself around you. I hate it. I don't want to lose you again."

Ritsu stared at Takano. He hadn't expected Takano to say those words. He tried to come up with something to say, but couldn't. He gave up and blushed a deep red before he hid his face in a pillow.

"Ritsu, say something, I just told you what happened between me and Haitani. What are you doing? Come on, stop acting like an idiot."

"I… I didn't know that there was some kind of history between you two… Also… was it necessary to say… Say… ARGH. I don't know! I'm going to sleep!"

"Ha?! What are you saying, you twat? We need to sort things out! Don't just go to sleep! Onodera!"

"I hate you!"

"I know you love me, you said so yourself last night. Come, we need to talk", Takano replied playfully, patting his laps for Ritsu to sit on.

Ritsu blanched and sat on the opposite side of the couch, making sure to stay far away from Takano as possible.

"So, what else do we need to talk about?"

"First off, you leaving for Australia in two months' time; second, our vacation to Okinawa."

"Ah… right. I forgot about Australia. Takano! What are we going to do? I don't want to be away for a whole year. What if I jump to conclusions while I'm away and we break up? What if I-"

"Ritsu calm down, I know you're worried, so am I. That's why I want to talk about this, to further avoid any confusion and misunderstanding. Let's brainstorm."

For the next two hours, the two came up with variety of ways that they could stay in touch. They finally decided on a time schedule that allowed them to either call or Skype and a list of possible vacation dates for the two to travel to see each other in person.

Exhausted from all the brainwork, Ritsu got up to order food for them both- it was already four in the afternoon. They decided to talk about the vacation after they had lunch since Ritsu claimed that he could not think on an empty stomach (which was not true because he ate all the snacks that he brought from the kitchen). He hummed while he took out plates and cups to set the table and began washing the dishes. Over the last two years, Ritsu had learned to keep his house tidy after a few "accidents" of him slipping and cutting himself from all the piles of trash, dirty laundry, and art utensils for editing. Takano had trained him for about a year until Ritsu finally was able to do things on his own- without breaking anything in the process.

The door rang as Ritsu finished the dishes.

"Oi, I think the food's here, can you get the door Takano?"

Takano sighed as he got up from the couch, too lazy to walk the short distance to the door. He took sluggish steps and opened the door, only to find Isaka-san and Asahina-san loitering around the hallways. Isaka-san looked up and smiled as he barged his way into the apartment.

"What are you doing Isaka-san?!"

"Oh, my apologies… I have news. Onodera-kun, you'll be leaving for Australia in… three weeks! Isn't that exciting? We decided it was best to have you go there soon as possible, since we need all of Nakano-sensei's work by next year July for it to be featured in next year's summer magazine. Tada! My early Christmas present to you! Aren't you excited guys?!"

Ritsu and Takano stared at each other unable to comprehend _and_ believe the meaning of Isaka-san's words. Did Isaka-san get sick? What was he talking about all of a sudden? What the hell, why was Ritsu leaving in three weeks? What were they going to do now?

They both looked at each other before breaking into tears as Isaka-san looked at them with a confused look.

_To be continued…_

A/N: Hello~ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I apologize for not adding any "action" or progress to this chapter! Just thought that they should clear up all the misunderstandings! Hehe. Leave a review and tell me what you guys think!


	8. 8 Ruined

It had been two hours since Isaka-san had come to inform them of Ritsu's early departure to Australia. The two men sat quietly on the couch lost in thought. Takano shifted his gaze to Ritsu every so often, not sure what to say and what to feel. The pair repeatedly sighed and shifted in their seats, hoping that this was all a bad dream. But it wasn't. They both knew that fact and were getting more agitated by the minute. Finally, Ritsu stood up. Alarmed, Takano shot up from his seat, not knowing what was going to happen next.

Ritsu turned to Takano and declared that they will now be going on an excursion to Okinawa "this very instant". Takano dumbly stared at Ritsu, wondering if Ritsu had finally lost his mind after all the cr*p that the pair had gone through in the last week.

"Ritsu, are you crazy? We have work. We can't just up and go to Okinawa. Let's-"

"No. Isaka-san is doing whatever he wants without even discussing any of this to us. I don't think I need to finish work and go to Australia, that's hardly fair. I can report this to the city as a violation to worker's rights. We are leaving. Tonight. Don't argue, I'm not going to change my mind. Go get a cab and order our tickets and hotel. I'll be out with our things shortly."

Takano just stared at Ritsu. He had never seen Ritsu taking charge of anything before. It was weird, but different. There was a new spark, a new aura around Ritsu- it was refreshing. He continued to stare at him for a few moments before giving in. He had enough of his share to know that no one could bend Ritsu's stubbornness. In a matter of thirty minutes, the two had booked a flight and reserved a room for two weeks. Takano had called Hatori to take care of things while he was gone and left a voicemail on Isaka-san's phone, clearly apologetic about the situation but also being stern about Isaka-san's lack of compassion to his workers. The two headed to the airport, still quiet, but triumphant in their hearts.

The night air was chilly in Okinawa as Ritsu and Takano hailed a taxi outside of the airport. They had arrived in Okinawa with no difficulties and both had decided during the flight that they would be MIA for their entire vacation. Ritsu looked happy, if not excited about coming to Okinawa. He had always dreamed of coming here with someone he loved (mainly Takano) during his high school years when he saw a tourist magazine featuring Okinawa. It was a dream come true.

Ritsu looked up at Takano, relieved that Takano was also looking content with being in Okinawa on such short notice. Throughout the whole entire flight, Ritsu was afraid that Takano would rage about not being able to finish work and be grumpy the entire time they were in Okinawa. Ritsu giggled as he held onto Takano's jacket as they made their way through the crowds towards the taxis.

They arrived at their hotel and proceeded to check in. While Takano was checking in, Ritsu was inspecting the hotel. They were at Hoshinoya resort, one of the finest hotels in Okinawa. He glanced back curiously at Takano's back, wondering what propelled him to book a room at this expensive place. He jumped when Takano walked towards him, key in hand.

"Ready to go up or do you want to look around?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They arrived at their room. It was a suite. Ritsu balked at the door. _A suite?!_ _ What was going on here?_

He glanced at Takano, wanting to detect any signs, but all he got was a blank stare and a shove from behind. Ritsu cautiously entered the room, waiting for Takano to do something. He didn't. He tiptoed to the bed and inspected the area, then moved on to the other rooms. Takano looked at him, laughing at Ritsu's absurd behavior.

Wrapping his arms around Ritsu's back, Takano asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking to see if you are planning something weird"

"What..? What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean! You never book a suite room! Let alone a 5-star hotel!"

"Ritsu, of course I'm going to splurge. It'll be our last time to be together once you leave for Australia. I want to do something special and pamper you. Just, relax, it's our last vacation together until next year; I don't want you to be so tense. Think of it was an early Christmas present from me"

"Takano…"

The two kissed and made their way into the bedroom, spending "quality" time with each other in bed.

The morning sun gleamed through the open windows of the duo's room. Ritsu slowly squinted his eyes and rubbed them until he could open his eyes. He looked around, having forgotten where he was at. He turned, expecting Takano to still be asleep; he was nowhere to be found in the room. Ritsu gingerly sat up, aware of the pain on his lower part of the body. He took a long shower to loosen up his tense muscles and continued his journey to the living room. He found Takano lounging on the sofa reading the manga that Ritsu had brought along.

Takano glanced up at Ritsu's shuffling feet and broke into a huge smile. Ritsu looked adorable in the oversized shirt that belonged to Takano. Takano patted the seat next to him, motioning Ritsu to join him.

"So, you're finally up. How was your first night in Okinawa?" Takano asked while nuzzling Ritsu's neck.

"Splendid. Except for the fact that you-"

The door bell rang. Ritsu looked quizzically at Takano. Takano chuckled and ruffled Ritsu's hair before he padded to the door. It was room service. Ritsu looked on as plates of food entered the room. His mouth salivated; he hadn't realized how hungry he was. As soon as the concierge left, Ritsu devoured the hearty meal in ten minutes. Takano looked astounded. He timidly pushed the fried mackerel towards Ritsu, which Ritsu happily ate. Takano couldn't help himself but laugh out loud when he saw Ritsu's puffed up face that was full with food. The two men hurriedly finished their breakfast so that they could go to Sunset Beach, one of the popular tourist attractions.

They had just changed when the phone rang. Takano went over to the sofa and picked up.

"Hello? A call? All right thank you. Hello? Yes, this is Takano Masamune, who is this? Ah, Asahina-san, I see you find our location. Is something wrong? Eh…? Here? Right now?"

Ritsu cocked his head to his side, unsure what was happening. He looked at Takano with a questioning look as Takano hung up.

"Uh, Ritsu… Isaka-san is apparently at the lobby… They want to meet us"

"What..? Why? How did they find us? Darn Isaka-san"

"Nothing we can do now, come on, let's go meet him"

Reluctantly, Ritsu followed Takano out of the room, cursing Isaka-san for ruining his holiday. Isaka-san stood out like a sore thumb; he was dressed up in an unflattering bright Hawaiian shirt. Ritsu gave a small face palm while Takano tried hard to contain his laughter. Asahina-san looked uncomfortable being near Isaka-san.

"TAKANO! RITSU! Let's party together! See? I brought my travel bags and my swimsuit and all other necessities"

"Isaka-san… what is going on here? How did you find us?"

"My dear Ritsu, you should know how easy it is for us to look up credit card history… After you both kicked us out like that yesterday, I had Asahina observe you two. I never imagined that you would run away to here. It is a nice spot. So, I thought to myself that I also want a vacation, so I brought Asahina with me. Now, let's go!"

The pair looked at Isaka-san as if he had suddenly grown horns on his head. The pair sighed as they were dragged by the hands of Isaka-san.

_To be continued…_

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you guys like this chapter~ Hehe, enjoy! Cx As always, reviews and comments would be much appreciated~


End file.
